


another word for grief

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: He likes easy bets, hand-rolled cigars, nights that pass without dreams.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	another word for grief

Booker likes his flask close at hand and whistling _La Marseillaise_ while he works. He likes easy bets, hand-rolled cigars, nights that pass without dreams. Likes problems with clear-cut solutions and breaking kneecaps when those solutions evade him. Likes first edition classics, American jazz on vinyl, and how at the right speed a motorbike bleeds into the highway and he all but disappears. Likes clockworks and cracked safes, C-4 over Semtex. Double-headed coins. Functioning democracies. Oilskin jackets and weatherproof shoes. That feeling long forgotten at the bottom of a glass, and how it never reminds him of anything or anyone.


End file.
